Out Alive
by Mimi the deer
Summary: when you just thought thought happy tree town couldnt get any wieirder it just did with  beasts , secrewt crushes and MANBEARPIG flaky x flippy  used to be The Beast of happy tree town
1. the beast

PoP let out a disgruntled sigh, making his way through the kitchen to the large sliding glass door leading to the backyard, while he shut himself back into his room, forgetting to let his son cub back in.

Opening the stunning glass slider, he poked his head out, calling to his son. "CUB!", when he got no response, he felt a pang of concern, stepping out into the yard and taking a cursory look around. "CUB?" he made her way further into the yard, going around the side corner of the house-and screamed at what he saw. "CUB!"

"Hey, Flips. Did you hear about pops son cub"

Flippy leaned up, grimacing at the movement, fake blood dripping down onto the snow and fake fence post beneath him. "No, What happened?"

His best friend cuddles smiled, brushing a medium length strand of blonde hair from his face, raising the camera. "The beast got him. Ripped poor Cub to shreds"

A click and flash as cuddles took the picture, moving around his Flippy to get another view, taking another quick picture, while Flippy smirked. "Pretty sick, I gotta admit.", he adjusted himself, shivering slightly as his uncovered arms brushed the snow, the t-shirt he wore hardly any protection against the cold. "Now, are we done yet? I'm freezing my ass off here."

Cuddles nodded, helping his friend to stand, the slightly frozen face blood dribbling down the older teen's front. "Yeah. We're done for now. We gotta get a few more shots tonight, though. I figured we could go to the park for 'em since my mom and your dad'll be out for the night."

"I don't know Cuddles", Kyle said, picking up the prop fence piece and the extra prop gore. "You know your mom and my dad don't want us out at night, especially with the beast out there."

Ike frowned. "You always do what your dad says?"

"No but if I disobey him its milertary school for me.", the older teen huffed, ruffleing his cuddles's hair affectionately and effectively making him smile. "I still don't see what you need me for. I mean, I get the whole art project on Macabre and Disturbia and stuff, but why do I have to help again? I mean, it's not my class."

Cuddles smiled, patting Flippy on the shoulder. "Because you're a wonderful best friend and you make a good corpse."

Flippy sighed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes as the marched into the house, depositing the fake gore in the sink to be washed for reuse. "Oh yeah, that's right.", heading up the stairs he turned back to glance down at his brother with a small smile. "hey is it still ok with your mom to stay at my house tonight"

Cuddles smirked. "yeah, remember I phoned her before I came."

"ok.", Flippy said , moving to the towel closet and pulling out a deep green towel and matching washcloth. "I'm gonna take a shower. Get all the makeup off. You want one after?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah. I did my best to wipe off the fake blood and the glue from the fake torn eyeball earlier, but I should probably have a real shower to get it all off."

"Cool." Flippy smiled. "I'll try to be quick." and he darted into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Stepping out of the bathroom, towel around his waist and green hair damp and clinging to his face, "hey Shower's free."

He heard a muffled 'thanks' from inside and padded off to his room, he went into his room and locked the door after him Once alone he let the towel drop to the floor, grabbed his favorite Camo pajama pantsand a plain black t-shirt, and got dressed, combing his natrural green hair He knew for what his Cuddles had planned later that he'd have to get on regular clothes, but hey, he figured for an hour at least he could relax in his pjs.

Plopping down on his bed he grabbed his laptop, turning it on and waiting for it to load up. When it was finished he logged in he pulled up his Aim chat window and smiled when Flakys username pooped up wanting to chat and, of course, he clicked accept.

cute_gal_porcupine: hi flippy

army_bear: hi flaky. Gonna help Cuddles finish his art project later.

cute_gal_porcupine: Wow. You've been helping him with it for 2 weeks. How much longer's it gonna take?

army_bear: We finish tonight. Finally. I don't think I could stand anymore fake blood. That stuff itches like crazy. What about you?

cute_gal_porcupine: im gonna wash the dandruff out my hair damm stuff come back evryday

army_bear: I always wondered how it came back everyday still up for goin to the park on tuesday

cute_gal_porcupine: well ofcourse.

army_bear: its cool our pen names are our fav animals

cute_gal_porcupine: o yeah. G2G. Talk later.

army_bear: KK. Bye.

After Flaky logged off Flippy did the same, shutting down his computer and collapsing in a comfortable heap on his bed, eyes sliding shut as he yawned.

"Flippy Wake up!"  
flippy jolted up in bed, smacking his head into his friends's, making both boys cry out. Flippy sat up, grimacing and rubbing his head. "What the hell Cuddles?"

The younger teen, gave his friend a fleeting smile. "your Dad left. I figured we should go now to make sure we get it all done tonight."

"Alright," Flippy stood up, nodding with a sigh. "Just let me get dressed."

cuddles nodded. "Sure. I'll get the gore and the camera."

Flippy nodded, with an amused smile. "You do that."

As soon as the blonde was out of the room was undressing and pulling on his day clothes. Putting on his trademark beret and Camo jacket, knowing he'd have to take them off for the pictures, but deciding to bring them anyway. He didn't want to have to walk home cold and covered in faux blood.

Cudlles popped his head back into the room, showing his Flippy a bag of disturbing gore and thick red blood. "I got the gore! You ready?"

Flippy nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I'm ready." walking into the hall,Cuddles doing the same, he nodded towards the bag of gore. "That's just a little disturbing."

Cuddles smirked, following the older tree friend out the front door and into the cool night, a breeze slamming into them. "Just a little? Makes me worry that you think it's just a little disturbing that I'm carrying a bag of blood and gore. Maybe lumpy was right last Halloween and you are a psycho."

"Yep. I'm a homicidal maniac, campy warning theme song and all.", Flippy said, playfully shoving cuddles as they made their way to the pond, the legs of their jeans wet up to the knee in seconds.

When they got to the park they were both shivering, jackets wrapped thoroughly around them as they made their way to the small metal playground that had been put in a few years previous.

"Alright Flips, off with the hat and jacket.", Cuddles said, putting the bag of gore and fake blood down on the nearby slide.

Flippy nodded, shrugging his jacket off and his hat. "What are we going for this time?"  
"mauled" the blonde haired of the duo said quickly, leading Flippy to the slide and having him sit down.

Flippy didn't respond, choosing instead to sit still as Cuddles applied prosthetic gashes and claw marks, filling them with fake blood and a blackish ground product that looked suspiciously like charred meat. When he was done the blonde teen took a step back to examine his work.

Satisfied Cuddles grinned. "Alright, let's get to work."

Several photo's later Flippy was soaked to the bone and shivering, arms wrapped around his torso in a half baked effort to keep warm. He watched as Cuddles packed up the unused horror props, gore, and faux blood, squishing it all into the plastic bag they'd brought it in, leaning precariously on the swing set. Being flippy he lost his balance, falling flat into the snow, a stinging pain drawing his attention to his arm.

"Dude. You are so clumsy.", Cuddles said, trying, and failing, to hide his chuckles.

flippy rolled his eyes, getting up and examining his arm. "Ah crap, I'm bleeding."  
Cuddles frowned. "How can you tell with all the fake blood and costume cuts on? It could just be fake."

Flippy moved to him, showing him the gash on his upper arm. "It's not fake dumbass. I can feel the pain.", he said pointedly.

cuddles nodded lightly. "Guess that would do i-"

Before he could continue he was cut off by a low growl then a howl in the nearby woods, drawing both his and Flippy's eyes to the shadowed tree's. Neither teen could make anything out in the darkness, but they did catch a glimpse of shocking yellow before it was again just darkness.

"What the hell was that?", Cuddles asked slowly, backing away from the tree line, eyes slightly wider with fear.  
Flippy shook his head. "I don't-"

He was cut of as a hulking mass shot out from the wood, slamming him into the ground and leaning down, teeth clamping down on his shoulder. A pained scream pierced the air, prompting Cuddles into action, the blonde teen running at the beast seated atop his Friend and trying to move it away.

Before he could get close the monstrous creature looked up, evil green eyes glowing in the darkness, and darted into the woods, Flippy still held firmly in it's jaws.

"Cuddles!", The older teen cried, reaching for his friend before vanishing into the tree line, his screams ripping through the wood.

Cuddles took off after them, grabbing the nearest thing to him to use as a weapon, his camera. He dashed through the tree's following the sounds of green haired teens screams, fear gripping his heart.

"Flippy!", He cried, rushing about in the darkness and, by chance, coming out in a clearing where the beast loomed over his friend, Flippy's blood drenching the snow and it's muzzle. "Flippy!", he cried again, moving towards the beast and slamming into it as it leaned down on his brother biting into his already torn flesh and making the green haired teen cry out in pain. "Get off of him!"

The jolt as he hit the creature set off the camera, a blinding light filling the clearing for a moment, before leaving cuddles, Flippy, and the beast disoriented. With the brief pause in attack Cuddles pulled Flippy up, letting him lean on him, and both boys began running, the foot falls of the monster following after.

"W-What the fuck is that thing?", flippy cried, gasping, a small trail of blood trickling down the side of his head.

Cuddles shook his head, not daring to look back and try to get a better look at the beast that had tried to turn Flippy into dinner. "No fuckin' clue! And to be honest I don't want to find out.", he glanced around, the sound of the creature getting closer. "Shit! Where do we go? Where the fuck do we go?"

"The road!", Flippy said quickly, pointing a bloody hand towards a area of tree's with light filtering through.

Cuddles nodded quickly, he and Flippy stumbling towards the area and breaking out of the woods, stumbling out onto the highway. Quickly they darted across the street, barely avoiding being hit by a large and slightly familiar van.

A yelp split the air, and both teens turned around quickly to the creature on the road, body bloodied in front of the van.

"Let's go!", Flippy cried, voice wavering dangerously.

Cuddles nodded turning and helping his friend to run all the way back to his house, where they stumbled in, Flippy almost collapsing once inside. Cuddles paled now that he could really see Flippy's condition. Though he was aware that some of it was the costuming and fake blood, he was more aware that some of it was real. Real torn flesh. Real blood. Real pain.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! I-I'm gonna go get bandages or-Shit ", the younger of the two teens cried, shock setting in.

He left, returning several seconds later with bandages and antiseptic, eyes widening when he saw Flippy, eyes closed, blood dripping down his face, as he lay on the couch. Blood was everywhere. Drizzling down the green haired teen arms, splashed on the soft beige carpet. It was like some over exaggerated horror movie only real.

Cuddles moved to Flippy and began cleaning the wound, growing more afraid by the minute. He couldn't fix it. They needed help. There was so much blood. Flippy's blood. And it was all over his hands, red and wet.

"Oh god w-we need to get you to the hospital! I-I can't bandage this!", Cuddles cried, letting out a chocked half sob. "I think it needs stitches "

Flippy's eyes shot open and he reached out, one bloody hand catching hold of Cuddle's wrist. "NO! I-I'm fine ", he glanced at the bite on his shoulder, eyes soft. "It's stopped bleeding okay ? I'm fine. We can deal. I'm okay."

Cuddles stared at Flippy's wound shocked to see he spoke the truth, the wound was no longer bleeding profusely. "That's not possible wounds can't ", he let out a sharp breath. "We have to get you to a doctor!"

Flippy shook his head, putting both his blood covered hands on the sides of Cuddles face and making him lean his forehead against his. "No. I'm fine. Really.", he gave a small comforting smile, pulling his upset Friend into a hug, the smaller boy's head on his chest. "I'm fine. We'll wash off all this blood, bandage the wound, and then we'll go to bed, okay? Pretend this didn't happen. I'm fine."

Cuddles nodded softly, not trusting himself to speak. He'd yet to stop shaking and felt he would never get the image of that thing mauling flippy out of his mind, Flippy's blood splattering the pure white snow, screams splitting the night. He'd have nightmares for the rest of his life.

Flippy disentangled himself from Cuddles, giving him a small smile which came out as more of a grimace of pain. "I'm gonna go shower real quick. Wash off the blood. When I'm done you go, okay?"

Cuddles nodded sharply, eyes still wide with fear. "Okay. C-Can I stay with you tonight?"

Flippy smiled down at him. "Sure ill get out the blow up bed when I come out."

Cuddles smiled half heartedly. "Thanks."

Flippy nodded, leaving to the bathroom to wash away all the blood, fake and real, that covered him, dripping on the tile. He was quick, getting clean and getting out, Cuddles doing the same. Then they bandaged his wound, cleaned the blood from the floor, and curled into their own beds, Flippy falling asleep instantly.

Cuddles on the other hand simply watched Flippy, eyes tracing the older teens form, just to be sure he was really there. Cuddles had never been so scared in his whole life, and that was saying something since in haapy tree town everyone dies almost every day. He'd almost lost his Best friend. But Flippy was fine. He'd said so himself.

So why did Cuddles have a horrible feeling that he wasn't 


	2. the cut

Flippy's alarm went off like usual, at around six am, waking both him and Cuddles, who let out a groan of protest. Without a word both happy tree friends got up, cuddles went into the bathroom to get changed for school As soon as he was gone Flippy began his morning routine of slipping out of his old clothes, into his new, and putting on his hat.

He didn't even get to the new clothes before he realized something was wrong.

As soon as he realized what it was he wondered how he hadn't noticed before. He'd been mauled by a gigantic beast last night and yet…he felt fine. Or at least a lot more fine then he should have felt after the previous night's event. He should be in agony, and yet, he wasn't. Just minor discomfort.

Slipping his shirt off and tugging off the slightly bloody bandages he felt confusion course through his body as his eyes fell on the wound. Something was off about it. He just couldn't-no wait. Now he could see it.

The wound was far more healed then it should be, especially since it had only happened the previous night. Sure, there was still hard congealed blood coating it and the flesh around it was raised and slightly red, but it was still far better than it should have been. Or maybe he was just imagining things. After all, he hadn't really gotten a good look at it last night. He'd been too busy trying not to bleed to death.

Glancing down at the wound again it occurred to him that he should probably re-bandage it. So making his way into the bathroom he grabbed new bandages, quickly recovering the wound, and headed back to his room to finish getting ready for school. Once inside he quickly got dressed, pulled on his hat, and rushed downstairs, joining his brother in the art of grabbing a quick breakfast and dashing out the door.

By the time theBFFs reached the bus stop his wound had slipped to the back of his mind, though Cuddles had fussed over it as they'd left, Flippy reassuring him that he was fine and that the wound stung, but was otherwise okay.

Cuddles had of course tried to press the matter, but eventually gave up, He also kept firm hold of his older Flippy's arm as if any minute he'd vanish and Cuddles would discover that he'd been imagining it, and really Flippy lay dead off in the woods, somewhere they'd never find him.

When they reached the bus stop his hold on Flippys arm had let up some, but he still stayed right at the Army obbessed boy's side. Flippy seemed to know how he was feeling, allowing him to clutch to his arm like a child with a favorite toy. Flaky too seemed to notice.

"Hey Flippy.", she glanced curiously at Cuddles, nodding to him. "He okay?"

Flippy nodded. "Fine. We just had a-" he thought over what to say before giving a slight nervous smile. "a long night."

"I k-k-know what you m-mean . "I hit this…this dog-Or at least, I think it was a dog- last night when I took the van out to pick up some pizza. It was crazy It's gut's were practically spilled over the concrete and the damn thing _got back up and ran off_,like it was nothing."

flippy and Cuddles shared a knowing glance which only Giggles noticed, though she made no mention of it, simply listening as the boys described how they'd "Gone out for the rest of the pictures for Cuddles's art project, heard the beast of Happy Tree Town, and run home freaked out."

At that point Spence had to butt in, laughing at the two teens as they boarded the bus to school and explaining just how much of pussies they were. That of course sparked an argument between him and Flippy and by the time they were at school and Cuddles left them to go find his girlfriend they were arguing full force, both slightly red with agitation.

This argument lasted through most of their classes together slowly stemming off into other arguments so that by lunch they were arguing about the overdone topic of flippy liking the dandruff girl who looked like a boy. he was blushing and spence didnt notice but Nutty on the other hand did and, being far more observant than people thought, realized . First, was the slight blush adorning Flippys soft pale cheeks, second was the way his eyes lingered on Flaky, a deep sadness and fear hidden in those light green eyes.

he knew that Flippy had a crush on Flaky and vice versa like he did for candy ah the sweet goodness

He'd have considered mentally berating himself more were it not for the sudden shrill sound of the bell echoing through the large cafeteria, derailing his train of thought. He quickly stood, followed his friends out into the hall, the four splitting up to head to their classes. Nutty and Flippy walked together as usual since they shared the same class, though Nutty stopped several times to glance back at Flaky who was glancing back longingly .at Flippy Unfortunately she had to stop her observation of her green haired friend so she could navigate her way to her least favorite class. History.

When Nutty and Flippy entered the classroom they took their usual seats in the middle, a compromise between them since Flippy wanted to sit in the back and Nutty wanted to sit in the front. Immediately Nutty had out his notebook, pen's, and a bag of candy. He was always excited about note taking, which Flippy found he could not understand. Why would you _want_ to take notes?

"Think they'll be long today?", the hyper teen asked, knowing Flippy knew what he was asking.

The Green haired boy did. He nodded. "As always. Not too bad though."

He found that he didn't seem even slightly phased by the prospect of long notes. It wasn't like they were that hard. Just…_boring_. And even then, if the lesson was interesting…they were at least survivable. Just copy what you see. Easy mindless work.

"Not to you. You actually _like _notes.", Flippy responded, a hint of faux disgust in his voice. "It's like _candy_ for you."

Nutty grimaced, giving his friend a slight shove. "Flippy! It is …I had to take notes to know what kind of candy had suger in them.", he shrugged. "It's not like they're all that hard anyway. Just write down what you see on the overhead." he smirked. "It's a lot like copying homework and you seem fine with that so."

his green eyed friend looked about ready to snap out a sarcastic comeback when he the teacher, Mr. Pop, walked in and he was forced to forgo it until later. Though he would get his say in later. After all, how dare Nutty point such a thing out. Though it was true.

"Today we begin our section on the Spanish inquisition.", Mr. Pop said firmly, moving to the overhead projector with purposeful strides. "The images in this section are rather…" he paused to think of an appropriate word. "Graphic. Those of you with weak stomachs should turn away."

Before anyone even had a chance to consider turning away Mr. Pop turned off the lights and turned on the overhead, a disturbing image of a bisected man appearing on the screen. There was a collection of horrified groans as several students turned away, obviously upset by the horrid image.

And really, who wouldn't be? The man's body was split straight down the middle across his abdomen, his insides spilled around him in a heap. Even without the clarity of modern photo's this was a truly horrific sight.

Nutty turned to see Flippy's reaction, knowing his squeamish friend would be on his way to expelling his lunch rather violently. Flippy could handle horror movies and fake gore, but real? Not so much. He had a weak stomach for those kinds of things.

So of course Nutty expected him to be bent over in a weak attempt at holding his lunch, but he wasn't. He was staring transfixed at the image on the screen, green eyes narrowed slightly. His body shook slightly, but there didn't seem to be a reason behind it.

Flippy didn't even realize Nutty's eyes were on him with concern, or that his teacher was explaining the importance of the picture. All he saw was the blood and gore, thick and red. It spilled out of the man as if he were a broken container. Somehow Flippy felt himself drawn in. He didn't notice when Nutty nudged him, or when his friend glanced away, eyes moving to the screen. All he noticed was red.

And when changed the slide to yet another horrific image of some poor persecuted man he found that, instead of the normal upset feeling that images like this brought him, he felt elated and he didn't know why. He felt captivated.

He didn't even bother taking notes. He just sucked in the images, catching the occasional word from Mr. Pop as she changed from one slide to the next. His heart beat loud in his ears and he literally saw red. Then, as the lights flicked back on and the projector screen went black, it was gone. And he was left shaking in his chair, breath coming in harsh gasps, which thankfully no one seemed to notice.

"Flippy?"

He turned to stare at Nutty, who flashed him a look of concern. "W-What?"

His friend frowned . "You okay?", he pointed to the desk and frowned. "You got all weird and shaky and started clenching the desk."

Looking down Flippy frowned, shakily letting his grip on the desk loosen. "Y-yeah.", he shook his head lightly, body relaxing. "I'm fine."

Nutty nodded disbelievingly. "Sure. You s-"

Before he could continue the bell rang and Kyle sprang up, a distracted look firmly in place on his face. He had no clue what had happened, but he was afraid. He rushed from the room, leaving Kenny to stare after him with worry.

The rest of the school day passed by in a blur, Flippy's mind stuck on what had happened in History. He barely noticed when the day was over and Flaky offered to drive him home. With barely a thought he agreed, getting into his crushes van. As they pulled out of the parking lot, Flaky gave her Crush a concerned sideways glance.

"A-a-are you ok flippy?"

Flippy blinked, shocked out of his thoughts by the redhead teen's voice. "Wha-Oh…yeah. Just having a weird day."

Flaky gave him a concerned glance. "Weird? Why weird? What happened?"

For a moment Flippy considered telling his secret crush about the awful thrill of seeing those gore filled pictures from the Spanish Inquisition. He considered telling her about the way his heart beat faster at the sight of the blood in every picture. The way his mouth tingled at the sight of torn flesh and flayed skin.

Then he realized how wrong it was. How horrid it was that he had felt _excited_ by the bloodied corpses of poor men and women. How he'd felt a burning hunger as he stared into their lifeless eyes. How he'd longed to-

"Flippy?"

He looked sideways at Flaky, blinking away his thoughts. "huh?"

"What happened?", Flaky asked again, eyeing Kyle with more concern.

Flippy tried to give a convincing smile. "It's nothing."

Looking up he realized he was home. With a grateful smile, as it was obvious Flippy didn't believe him and wanted to say more, Fippy undid his seat belt. Thinking fast he hopped out of the van, flashing a bright smile and grabbing his shoulder bag.

"Thanks for the ride Flaky. I gotta go."

"But Flippy-"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"

Flaky sighed, nodding eventually. "Okay. Tomorrow."

Flippy nodded and closed the door to the van quickly heading into his house. Taking a quick look around he realized that though his parents weren't home .

He made his way up the stairs and he then phoned Cuddles

"Hey dude. Sup?", Cuddles asked, .

Flippy felt a smile tug at his own lips in response. "Nuthin much. What'd your teacher think of your art project?"

"She said it was disturbing, but educational.", He chuckled.

Flippy scoffed. "Educational? How? It was a slideshow of you and me as corpses."

Cuddles nodded, . "I know! How awesome is that!"

Flippy shook his head, smiling. "Pretty awesome."

Cuddles smiled. he could tell even if they where two blocks away "So then, how was your day?", . "How's your shoulder?"

Flippy glanced down at his bandaged shoulder, frowning. To be honest he'd almost forgotten about it. It hadn't really hurt all day and he'd barely noticed the bandages.

"It's fine."

"Fine?", Flippy pulled the bandages away his eyes went wide, face going pale. "No way!", Flippy cried, blinking radically.

Cuddles felt a stronger pang of fear. "What? What's wrong?"

. "_It's healed_…"

"What? B-But that's-"

"ill send you a pic " he said while sending a pic of the cut

He took in the pale scars on his shoulder where the bloody bite had been, but was no longer. There was almost no indication that the wound had ever been save the small tracing scar that marred otherwise flawless flesh. . It was healed.

"_Impossible_." Cuddles said as he finally got the pic

For several minutes both boys simply stared at the healed over flesh, the scar slightly paler than the rest of the skin. Neither knew what to say really. It was unnatural. Unreal.

"H-How the hell-", Cuddles began, only to be cut off by Flippy, .

"I don't know.", Flippy said quickly, sharing a frightened look with Cuddles over the line. "T-This isn't normal…"

"We should tell someone!", Cuddles said quickly, . "your Dad or-or…I don't know, someone!"

Flippy puthi hand aganst his forehead "No!"

"But-"

Flippy shook his head. "Who'd believe usCuddles? We have no proof I was even hurt. Besides, It's not like it's a bad thing that it's healed right? Unnatural yeah, b-but not bad."

Cuddles nodded, sitting down on his bed, head in his hands. "You're right, no one would believe us…and it is sorta good. I mean. It healed, so…"

"Yeah.", Flippy sat down . "It's not so bad. W-we'll just be careful. Keep an eye on it, okay?"

Cuddles nodded. "Yeah. It's probably nothing."

Flippy nodded, lifting his head. "Yeah…, but still…just between us right? swear on your grave?"

Cuddles seemed to pause for a moment before nodding . "Yeah. Just between us. I swear on my grave."

Flippy smiled. "Together forever little ?"

Cuddles nodded again. "Together forever."


	3. the beating of a douche

thanks for reveiw ing Xxvampire she wolf and I'll make sure spense gets attacked mwahahahahahahaha

"FLIPY!"

He groaned, rolling over. "G'way…m'tired…"

A sharp poke to his ribs. "C'mon Flips, Get up. I'm gonna tell your dad you broke his 'missing' sniper if you don't get up in the next ten seconds!"

"Cuddles!" He Growled he sitting up and glaring at Cuddles, who looked rather pleased with himself. "Fine I'm up. Now leave me alone to get ready."

Cuddles smirked. "Don't know what's with you. You never sleep in. Of course _that_ got you up. "

Flippy growled, picking up his pillow and flinging it at the blonde teen who ducked out of the way, backing through the door with his hands held in a gesture of surrender. "Out!"

"Fine. Fine.", Cuddles rolled his eyes. "_Pissy_."

Flippy let out a low growl, staring at his door as Cuddles closed it. As soon as Cuddles was out of the room he got dressed, grumbling about how he was not _pissy_ and it was _Cuddles_ who had broken the damn sniper not him.

he looked in the mirror and to his suprize his eyes where a yellowish green couler not the usual mint green he shook his head thinking his mind was playing a trick on him and when he did so his eyes were green again he then went downstairs

His step mom smiled, eyeing him closely. "whats got you so worried flippy?"

He glanced between his parents quickly. ". Dad. can I have some of your old dog tags please?"

His parents shared a confused look, his father nodding. "Well sure son. Don't know why you want them, but-"

He grinned wider, dashing from the kitchen. "Thanks dad!"

he went up satairs and got his dads dog tags Staring into his full length mirror he felt a smug grin slip on his face. _He looked good_. Smiling even wider he moved to grab his backpack,

"Hey Flips are you ready cool your dad gave you his dog tags!"

He turned around to see Cuddles staring at him ."What the hell cuddles?", Flippy exclaimed, eyes roaming over his " sorry but the dog tags made me think something weird"

Flippy flashed him a pleased style. "cool what was it about"

"I was in the army and I was mouse and then i was blew up then you hid inside a dead lizard and then you freacked out…""

"weird" I said then we were on our way to school and then spense came

"hey look its the retard army teen " he said then Flippys eyes became the yellowish green couler again and then he started punching him to pulp then a teacher cam out "whats happening here he asked "Flippy beat up Spense !", a voice came

, causing the teacher to raise an eyebrow in disbelief and glance over at the slender green haired male . "Is this true Bensoni?"

Flippy knew he could lie. The looks on the faces of the other people in the cafeteria and the teacher told him he could say he hadn't done it and no one would say otherwise. Really, he could. But something wild in him felt it would be a waste, hiding what he'd done.

"yes" he muttered

"im going to phone your parents young man" with that he left

"FLIPPY BENSON HOW DARE YOU PICK A FIGHT IN SCHOOL! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN EXPELLED! DO YOU REALIZE-"

Cuddles shut the door, cringing noticeably. "Jesus. he's really pissed."

He felt a twinge of worry for Flippy. his Dad could be really…_tough _and had seemed really ill after the fight. He'd started getting all pale and shaky. Cuddles was surprised his Dad was yelling at him at all, I mean all he did was…beat the living hell out of a douche. Oh who was he kidding, Flippy fucking _hospitalized_ that douche! But still.

He had no clue what was going on with his friend. He was acting so weird all of a sudden. It had all started when that _thing _in the park had bitten him. If only Cuddles had gotten there faster or grabbed a better weapon then the damn camera-_the camera!_

He rushed toward his bedside, snatched up the camera, and moved to his computer, plugging it in and loading up the images from that night. He swore he'd got a picture of-there!

He froze, eyes going wide. It was a picture of some sort of wolfish beast, it's face barred in a horrifying snarl, Flippy's blood flecking it's muzzle. Cuddles felt his heart clench as he spotted his best friend's body, blood coating his torn shoulder and face.

This thing was a _monster_! He had to tell Flippy! As he opened his door and ran to his house he heard Flippys door slam, his Dad screaming 'Don't slam that door at me mister' after the sound. He thought he heard Flippy growl out 'Make me', but that couldn't be right. Flippy would never dare say that to his Dad. Or at least he wouldn't normally.

He knocked on flippys door, talking softly. "Flips Flips I need to talk to you."

"_Go away Cuddles." _, Came the mumbled response, though the Blonde teen didn't mind it.

"Please Flips I really-"

Going into his Flippy's room, he flung open the door and froze, concern clear on his face. Flippy was bent down over his desk, breath coming in harsh and frightened gasps. He was clutching at his shoulder with one hand and his desk with the other, eyes glancing up and locking with his brother's.

Cuddles let out a gasp, backing away slightly. Flippys eyes were _yellow_. "F-Flippy…?"

Flippy let out a snarl, eyes shining. "GET OUT!"

"Flippy-"

"**OUT!**", Flippy growled, moving towards the younger teen who hurriedly backed out of the room, closing the door and retreating to his room.

Glancing to his computer he felt his heart skip a beat. The beasts eyes looked just like Flippy's had moments before. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself he collapsed on his computer chair, bringing a hand to his face.

"What the fuck's going on?"

whatdya think I usted to think this was how he first flipped but then I watched WAR jourmals so now I now


	4. new shit

btw Cuddles and Flippy live in the same house now ok

_**the beast of happy tree town**_

_**Chapter Four- The new shit **_

A week had passed since Flippy had beat up Spence and he'd been avoiding everyone, including Cuddles. The blonde teen had made several attempts to corner his bff and address the fact that something seriously fucked up was happening to the Greenette, but Flippy managed to slip away every time. It worried Cuddles greatly.

His avoidance of everyone seemed to worry Flaky and Mime too, Flaky more so. The Blonde haired teen was constantly staring after his super best friend as he slunk away to be alone, wistfully sighing. It was worrying that the three people closest to him were the ones Flippy was avoiding the most.

Cuddles watched as his Best friend began the long walk home, veering off toward the woods to avoid being followed. He looked over at Flaky and Mime, who were walking home with him in hopes of getting a chance to talk to Flippy.

"So…do we go straight to the house and wait for him, or follow him now?", He asked, looking at Flippys retreating form.

Flaky sighed. "I'd say we go wait for him. Following him around hasn't done us any good so far."

Mime nodded. ("He always manages to slip away.")

"He wasn't like this before…", Cuddles whispered to himself as they started the long walk to his house.

Unfortunately Mime heard, turning to look at him, eyes narrowed. ("Before what?")

Cuddles gulped, remembering his promise to Flippy. He had promised not to tell anyone. The two of them could deal with it. Except, he was starting to doubt that. Flippy was acting crazy, going punk, beating up Cartman, arguing with their dad. Flippy was changing and Cuddles didn't know what to do. Flippy didn't seem to care at all about what was happening to him. Cuddles couldn't handle it.

He sighed, resolve firm and stopped walking to face them. "Before we were attacked…b-by the Beast ."

Flaky turned eyes wide, Mime mirroring her expression of shock . "What? What the hell-when?"

Cuddles looked down at the sidewalk, tears in his eyes. "That night when we went out to the park to finish up my art project. We were almost done when he cut his arm…and then we heard it _growling_. It attacked him. Dragged him off into the woods, and I followed it, grabbed my camera. When I found it, in this clearing, it was mauling him and there was blood everywhere. I was scared _so_…", he paused, tears slipping down his cheeks, the trauma of the attack coming back full force. "I thought I was gonna lose him so I-_I hit it_. The camera went off and I guess it confused it, cause it was stumbling around. So I helped him up and we-we ran. We ran to the highway…it following us…then, Flaky hit it with her car." He looked at Flaky. "We didn't know it was you until you said so the next day. We just kept running until we got home and he collapsed. I bandaged him up and he made me promise not to tell anyone. Said he was fine…"

Mime frowned, moving forward. ("What about the wound? He seemed fine the next morning.")

Flaky nodded. "Yeah. I didn't see any wound or anything."

cuddles took a deep breath, urging himself to tell them. _'You've told them this much. Might as well tell 'em the rest'_, he thought. "I-It healed."

Flaky rolled her eyes, groaning with exasperation and sharing a look with mime. "_Healed_? cuddles if this is some kind of joke-"

cuddles growled, giving him a look of rage and pointing to his face. "Do I fuckin look like I'm _joking_?" , he let out a soft sob. "I wouldn't believe it either if I hadn't been there-Hadn't _seen it_-myself."

("Dude, chill. He wasn't trying to be an ass"), Mme said quickly, raising his hands in a gesture of surrender.

Flaky nodded. "Yeah. It's just kinda hard to believe without proof."

cuddles sighed and started walking again, Flaky and Mime following. "You need proof? I got a picture of it when I hit it with my camera. It's on my computer at home. I'll show you when we get there."

When they arrived at the house they found the door unlocked and open, Flippy's things pilled haphazardly in the entry as if he'd simply thrown them there in a rush. Walking inside they felt their hearts freeze. A trail of blood droplets led from the open door up the stairs and to the bathroom, the door cracked open slightly.

"You guys stay here.", cuddles said softly, staring down at the thick red tainting the otherwise clean floor. "I'll go check it out."

"But-", They started.

cuddles turned sharply, shaking his head. "No. Stay here."

They nodded, watching as he slowly made his way up the stairs, the sound of somebody coughing and retching becoming clear as he got closer. He reached out slowly, pushing the door lightly with his hand, a feeling of foreboding overcoming him.

"Flips…you okay?"

He heard a raspy cough and slight sobs.

"Flippy…?"

With a surer push he pushed open the bathroom door and saw something he would never forget. Flippy was bent over the toilet, blood dripping down his chin and pooling around him, his eyes glazed and yellow. As soon as the door was opened he snarled, angry tears slipping down his cheeks before breaking down in tears.

cuddles moved to his Friends side, putting a hand on his shoulder, eyes wide. "Ky…what happened?"

flippy sobbed. "I-I killed him…"

cuddles froze. "W-What? Who?"

"Mrs. Pickett's dog, Tofu…", Flippy choked, eyes wide. "I was walking home and he-he wouldn't shut up! He just kept barking and barking…s-so…I _killed_ him…_snapped his neck_…and…", he sobbed louder, blood slipping from his mouth down his chin. "_ate_ him!"

cuddles choked, bile rising in his throat. "You…Oh god, Flips…I-Hold on!"

He moved to the door looking down at Mime and Flaky, eyes wide, and motioned to them. "Close the door and get up here…I-I need some help…"

Sharing a concerned glance both teens nodded, closing the door and rushing up stairs. When they entered the bathroom they felt much like cuddles had. Horrified and concerned. Flippy was once again bent over the toilet, vomiting harshly, blood splattering the porcelain toilet.

Flaky was the first of the two to recover from the shock, moving forward. "Flippy…?"

She rushed forward, helping to keep Flippy's hair out of his face and motioned to Mime to help. The french mute teen nodded, coming out of his shock and moved to his friend's side, turning to cuddles.

("What happened?")

The younger teen took a deep breath, gulping. "H-He…"

Flippy looked up, giving a dazed hysterical smile, blood dripping down his chin. "I ate a dog…", He let out a sob. "a fuckin' _dog_…"

"Oh my god…", Flaky muttered, looking over at cuddles. "What do we do?"

cuddles frowned, looking around the bathroom, eyes falling on his friend. "You guys get him to his room…I-I'll clean up the blood…"

They nodded, helping Flippy up and letting him lean on them, blood getting all over their clothes. They quickly made their way to his room, laying him on the bed, Flaky putting a hand on his forehead.

"Shit! He's burning up!"

mime moved to the door. ("I'll get some ice. Watch him!")

Nodding, the red haired teen leaned down, looking into her secret crush's eyes, concern clear in her own clear blue eyes.

"You're gonna be okay Flips. J-Just hold on."

flippy glanced up, eyes burning an unnatural yellow, though Flaky didn't seem to notice. "S-so…cuddles told you then…?"

Flaky nodded softly, running a hand trough the greenheads hair, not noticing the few hairs that had turned white. "Yeah…he told us.", she sighed. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Flippy chuckled weakly. "I was fine. Didn't want to worry anyone.", he bit back a moan, clutching at his stomach. "W-What's wrong with me…?"

Flaky shook her head. "I don't know dude…, but we'll find out."

("I got the ice! Here!"), Mime said quickly, handing Flaky a washrag full of ice.

The red haired teen laid it on her crushes head, giving Mime a concerned glance. They were both beginning to understand that whatever was going on was definitely not normal. Something awful was happening to Mime.

"How's cuddles doing with the blood?", Flaky asked, looking towards the door.

cuddles walked in, face pale. "I-I'm done…", he looked over at his friend who had slipped into a deep sleep seconds earlier and sighed. "C'mon l-let's let him sleep…"

Mime and Flaky nodded, following the younger teen out of the room, Flaky throwing concerned glances back at Flippy's bloody and unconscious form. They followed cuddles to his room, carefully watching as the small blonde teen booted up his computer and found the picture of the beast that had attacked him and his Friend.

"This is it. T-The thing that attacked us.", he said softly, gesturing to the picture and falling gracelessly into his chair. "You believe me now, right?"

Flaky snorted hysterically, eyes full of panic. "I started to believe you when I saw Flippy vomiting blood.", she paused, taking in a shaky breath. "H-He ate a dog.", she looked to the side. "What the fuck's going on?"

Mime put a hand on her shoulder in an effort to calm him down. ("Calm down dude. We have to stay calm."), he looked at the other two teens. ("What do we know so far?")

cuddles sighed shakily. "Ummm…A monster mauled my bff and now he's gone Commando and eaten a dog."

"Yeah, I'm still not-", Stan started, only to be cut off by Kenny.

("Werewolf.")

Flaky and cuddles froze, looking questioningly at Mime. "Ah…what?"

The french teen groaned, rolling his eyes. (" That thing is a werewolf…or at least…I think it is. Fit's the horror movie description.")

"But werewolves aren't real dude.", cuddles said quickly.

Mime smirked. ("They said the same thing about Manbearpig, remember?") **(A/N hahah south parks manbearpig I coudnt resist)**

cuddles nodded, turning to Flaky. "He has a point. Besides…it would explain a few things."

The red haired teen moved to say something, but stopped, agreeing with him. "You're right." Pause. " So what do we do?"

**cliff hanger ending Im sorry I havent updated in a while im sorry ill update this thursday ok bye xx**

**~MimiTheDeer**


	5. anything but that

The next morning Cuddles was shocked when Flippy came down for breakfast, seeming totally fine…,besides two epic looking steaks of white in his Green hair, as if the night before hadn't happened. No…not like it didn't happen, but like it didn't matter.

He just sat down across from the younger teen, munched on a poptart. Were it not for the presence of his parents he probably would have slapped him, the confusion at his attitude overwhelming. Instead Cuddles waited for their parents to leave before confronting his Friend about it.

"Flips…about last night-"

Flippy turned quickly to face him, face apologetic. "Oh yeah. Sorry I scared you. I'm okay now."

Cuddles frowned. "Okay? You ate a dog, started barfing blood and now you're hair's like white. How is that okay?"

Flippy sighed. "Look dude, it's no big deal. I'm fine now okay? So relax. Besides…I like the hair."

He stalked out of the room, leaving Cuddles staring after him in utter shock, mouth hanging open slightly. No big deal? Was he crazy? Of course it was a big deal, and normally Flips would agree with that. Of course nothing about this situation was normal, but still.

Cuddles got over the shock and grabbed his backpack, dashing after Flippy. "Flip, wait for me!"

By the time he caught up to Fliipy , he was chatting away with a fairly confused Flaky and Mime, both teens sharing concerned glances with each other.

Cuddles stopped running, breath coming in gasps, and glanced up at Him. "Flip…huff…why didn't you…huff…wait for me?"

Flippy gave him a smirk, looking more like his normal self. "Figured you could use the exercise."

Cuddles grinned, shoving him lightly. "Jerk."

And they fell back into normality, teasing each other and exchanging witty banter as they rode the bus to school, continuing for the whole day just like normal, as though the day before hadn't happened, though the streaks of white in Flippy's hair were proof that it had.

It was after school that reality came crashing back down. Flippy and Flaky were the last one's left in the locker room, everyone else having already left. They changed in silence until Flaky spoke up, eyes on her shoe as she tied it.

"So…you're feeling better then?"

Fliipy frowned, looking up from his locker. "What?"

Flaky sighed, moving to her other shoe. "Feeling better after last night? You were really sick."

Flippy snorted. "I'm fine. It was nothing…really. You guys are totally blowing this out of proportion. Cuddles bugged me about it this morning and Mime cornered me after history. I told them the same thing. I'm fine."

Standing up straight and looking over at him Flaky frowned. "I was really worried."

Flippy froze, something in Flaky's voice making him feel really bad about it. He turned to look at her, eyes apologetic and more Flippy than they'd been in days. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

For a moment Flaky could see the old mousy Flippy under all the Army clothing , and he felt a small smile slip onto her face. It was such a familiar sight. Soft nervousness as meek green eyes practically pleading with him for forgiveness. And then it was gone and the new Flippy was staring back at her, aloof and overly confident.

"Still,", The greenhead said quickly. "I'm fine. No reason for you to worry."

Flaky's eyes narrowed. "No reason to worry?", she gestured to the Tall male with a slight scoff. "You're acting totally unlike yourself. I mean look at you. This isn't you."

Flippy scoffed. "Sure it is. I'm still me ."

Flaky shook her head. "No you're not, you've changed. You're different."

Flippy growled, hand tightening on his locker door. "And that's bad?" He felt something clawing to get out, but bit it back, eyes locked on Flaky.

"I don't know.", The red haired teen said softly.

"Well, when you figure it out, come find me." Flippy said with a slight snarl as the thing reared again, almost breaking out. He slammed his locker closed and walked out, leaving Flaky alone.

For some reason the soft words seemed to hurt Flaky more than they should, making her heart freeze up. Was this new Flippy so bad? He looked over towards the Greenheads locker and realized the answer. Yes. Yes he was.

There in the cool green metal were four fingerprint shaped indents, slight spots of blood dotting where the pads of Flippy's fingers had been. Flaky stared at the door where Flippy had disappeared and gulped. Definitely not good.

-

The next morning Cuddles was shocked when Flippy came down for breakfast, seeming totally fine…,besides two epic looking steaks of white in his Green hair, as if the night before hadn't happened. No…not like it didn't happen, but like it didn't matter.

He just sat down across from the younger teen, munched on a poptart. Were it not for the presence of his parents he probably would have slapped him, the confusion at his attitude overwhelming. Instead Cuddles waited for their parents to leave before confronting his Friend about it.

"Flips…about last night-"

Flippy turned quickly to face him, face apologetic. "Oh yeah. Sorry I scared you. I'm okay now."

Cuddles frowned. "Okay? You ate a dog, started barfing blood and now you're hair's like white. How is that okay?"

Flippy sighed. "Look dude, it's no big deal. I'm fine now okay? So relax. Besides…I like the hair."

He stalked out of the room, leaving Cuddles staring after him in utter shock, mouth hanging open slightly. No big deal? Was he crazy? Of course it was a big deal, and normally Flips would agree with that. Of course nothing about this situation was normal, but still.

Cuddles got over the shock and grabbed his backpack, dashing after Flippy. "Flip, wait for me!"

By the time he caught up to Fliipy , he was chatting away with a fairly confused Flaky and Mime, both teens sharing concerned glances with each other.

Cuddles stopped running, breath coming in gasps, and glanced up at Him. "Flip…huff…why didn't you…huff…wait for me?"

Flippy gave him a smirk, looking more like his normal self. "Figured you could use the exercise."

Cuddles grinned, shoving him lightly. "Jerk."

And they fell back into normality, teasing each other and exchanging witty banter as they rode the bus to school, continuing for the whole day just like normal, as though the day before hadn't happened, though the streaks of white in Flippy's hair were proof that it had.

It was after school that reality came crashing back down. Flippy and Flaky were the last one's left in the locker room, everyone else having already left. They changed in silence until Flaky spoke up, eyes on her shoe as she tied it.

"So…you're feeling better then?"

Fliipy frowned, looking up from his locker. "What?"

Flaky sighed, moving to her other shoe. "Feeling better after last night? You were really sick."

Flippy snorted. "I'm fine. It was nothing…really. You guys are totally blowing this out of proportion. Cuddles bugged me about it this morning and Mime cornered me after history. I told them the same thing. I'm fine."

Standing up straight and looking over at him Flaky frowned. "I was really worried."

Flippy froze, something in Flaky's voice making him feel really bad about it. He turned to look at her, eyes apologetic and more Flippy than they'd been in days. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

For a moment Flaky could see the old mousy Flippy under all the Army clothing , and he felt a small smile slip onto her face. It was such a familiar sight. Soft nervousness as meek green eyes practically pleading with him for forgiveness. And then it was gone and the new Flippy was staring back at her, aloof and overly confident.

"Still,", The greenhead said quickly. "I'm fine. No reason for you to worry."

Flaky's eyes narrowed. "No reason to worry?", she gestured to the Tall male with a slight scoff. "You're acting totally unlike yourself. I mean look at you. This isn't you."

Flippy scoffed. "Sure it is. I'm still me ."

Flaky shook her head. "No you're not, you've changed. You're different."

Flippy growled, hand tightening on his locker door. "And that's bad?" He felt something clawing to get out, but bit it back, eyes locked on Flaky.

"I don't know.", The red haired teen said softly.

"Well, when you figure it out, come find me." Flippy said with a slight snarl as the thing reared again, almost breaking out. He slammed his locker closed and walked out, leaving Flaky alone.

For some reason the soft words seemed to hurt Flaky more than they should, making her heart freeze up. Was this new Flippy so bad? He looked over towards the Greenheads locker and realized the answer. Yes. Yes he was.

There in the cool green metal were four fingerprint shaped indents, slight spots of blood dotting where the pads of Flippy's fingers had been. Flaky stared at the door where Flippy had disappeared and gulped. Definitely not good.

-

The next morning Cuddles was shocked when Flippy came down for breakfast, seeming totally fine…,besides two epic looking steaks of white in his Green hair, as if the night before hadn't happened. No…not like it didn't happen, but like it didn't matter.

He just sat down across from the younger teen, munched on a poptart. Were it not for the presence of his parents he probably would have slapped him, the confusion at his attitude overwhelming. Instead Cuddles waited for their parents to leave before confronting his Friend about it.

"Flips…about last night-"

Flippy turned quickly to face him, face apologetic. "Oh yeah. Sorry I scared you. I'm okay now."

Cuddles frowned. "Okay? You ate a dog, started barfing blood and now you're hair's like white. How is that okay?"

Flippy sighed. "Look dude, it's no big deal. I'm fine now okay? So relax. Besides…I like the hair."

He stalked out of the room, leaving Cuddles staring after him in utter shock, mouth hanging open slightly. No big deal? Was he crazy? Of course it was a big deal, and normally Flips would agree with that. Of course nothing about this situation was normal, but still.

Cuddles got over the shock and grabbed his backpack, dashing after Flippy. "Flip, wait for me!"

By the time he caught up to Fliipy , he was chatting away with a fairly confused Flaky and Mime, both teens sharing concerned glances with each other.

Cuddles stopped running, breath coming in gasps, and glanced up at Him. "Flip…huff…why didn't you…huff…wait for me?"

Flippy gave him a smirk, looking more like his normal self. "Figured you could use the exercise."

Cuddles grinned, shoving him lightly. "Jerk."

And they fell back into normality, teasing each other and exchanging witty banter as they rode the bus to school, continuing for the whole day just like normal, as though the day before hadn't happened, though the streaks of white in Flippy's hair were proof that it had.

It was after school that reality came crashing back down. Flippy and Flaky were the last one's left in the locker room, everyone else having already left. They changed in silence until Flaky spoke up, eyes on her shoe as she tied it.

"So…you're feeling better then?"

Fliipy frowned, looking up from his locker. "What?"

Flaky sighed, moving to her other shoe. "Feeling better after last night? You were really sick."

Flippy snorted. "I'm fine. It was nothing…really. You guys are totally blowing this out of proportion. Cuddles bugged me about it this morning and Mime cornered me after history. I told them the same thing. I'm fine."

Standing up straight and looking over at him Flaky frowned. "I was really worried."

Flippy froze, something in Flaky's voice making him feel really bad about it. He turned to look at her, eyes apologetic and more Flippy than they'd been in days. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

For a moment Flaky could see the old mousy Flippy under all the Army clothing , and he felt a small smile slip onto her face. It was such a familiar sight. Soft nervousness as meek green eyes practically pleading with him for forgiveness. And then it was gone and the new Flippy was staring back at her, aloof and overly confident.

"Still,", The greenhead said quickly. "I'm fine. No reason for you to worry."

Flaky's eyes narrowed. "No reason to worry?", she gestured to the Tall male with a slight scoff. "You're acting totally unlike yourself. I mean look at you. This isn't you."

Flippy scoffed. "Sure it is. I'm still me ."

Flaky shook her head. "No you're not, you've changed. You're different."

Flippy growled, hand tightening on his locker door. "And that's bad?" He felt something clawing to get out, but bit it back, eyes locked on Flaky.

"I don't know.", The red haired teen said softly.

"Well, when you figure it out, come find me." Flippy said with a slight snarl as the thing reared again, almost breaking out. He slammed his locker closed and walked out, leaving Flaky alone.

For some reason the soft words seemed to hurt Flaky more than they should, making her heart freeze up. Was this new Flippy so bad? He looked over towards the Greenheads locker and realized the answer. Yes. Yes he was.

There in the cool green metal were four fingerprint shaped indents, slight spots of blood dotting where the pads of Flippy's fingers had been. Flaky stared at the door where Flippy had disappeared and gulped. Definitely not good.

-


End file.
